Energy Magic
Energy Magic is a very versatile Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that is often called the "backbone" of magic because of how many magics use its principles or can be used through Energy Magic. Description The main idea behind Energy Magic is very simple and can be fully understood very quickly. In order to use Energy Magic the user draws in the ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through the ethernano. The ethernano alters the magic power and releases it as arms to grip and bond them to any neighboring ethernano particles to create a large network of ethernano. The ethernano particles are able to communicate and share information with each other through the magical links that hold them together, enabling them to act as a single continuous substance that can be manipulated to the user's whims. Energy. Although it acts like a single substance it is still a system of thousands of ethernano particles connected by magical links. This is what makes Energy Magic different from other Elemental Magics. A user can alter the connection of the links. Making it tighter or looser to change the state of matter energy is in. The energy can act like an air current by widely spreading-out the ethernano and making the magic power that links the ethernano particles together. It can also act like a rock or other hard object by tightening and locking into their current position to harden the energy. It can also like a plasma or liquid by adjusting the magical links properly. The ability to change its state of matter isn't always invoked by a mental command. The ethernano particles are able to sense their surroundings to deliberately change their form by rearranging and adjusting the connectivity of the ethernano to adapt accordingly. It can instantly adapt to new circumstances, take on a new challenge, or to repair itself all by itself. This makes it very easy to fight any opponent in any environment even in an ever changing environment second nature because the energy can do the hard part. The energy can also adapt for offensive tasks as well. For example, if faced with a rock wall it can turn into a gaseous state to flow around the all and then harden and lock itself to crush the opponent and the wall. Energy made of a larger network of ethernano particles can be more versatile than smaller amounts, which is counter intuitive. The energy can break apart or recombine and when they break apart their sensors enable the energy masses to work together like a well oiled machine or an excellent team. Performing multiple tasks at once or performing very small to accomplish a single goal without needing any help from its caster. Dividing up also allows the energy to perform very small and detailed tasks and since the caster doesn't need to help the energy isn't liable to make the mistakes a living being would, which makes everything it does to be done with the utmost precision. Of course, creating more energy also means the user can perform larger scaled tasks such as creating large shapes or unleashing a large and powerful attack. The more ethernano particles also makes enables the user to perform more complex tasks because they have more to work with. Although shaping energy is possible a normal energy mage doesn't have is restricted in what they can shape their energy into. They can't normally perform very advanced shaping tasks like molding energy to create constructs in a similar manner as Molding Magic. Hope isn't completely lost though, if they train long enough they can fully incorporate and evolve the concept of Shape Transformation into Energy Magic to use Energy-Make. Energy-Make is a side of Energy Magic that allows the user to mold their energy to create objects that are made out of energy. There are two styles of Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make and Dynamic Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make revolves around the creation of inanimate objects such as weapons or buildings while Dynamic Energy-Make revolves around molding energy into animate constructs such as animals or clones. Subspecies Abilities *'Ergokinesis:' *'Energy Immunity:' Masters of Energy Magic can develop a resistance or possibly immunity to most or all forms of energy. In some cases the immunity can develop into the ability to absorb any energy so they cannot only be harmed by energy, but they grow stronger when in contact with it. *'Elemental Energy:' *'Emotional Energy:' *'Morality Energy:' Morality Energy is a type of energy that can be created by Energy magic that is a reflection of the mage's moral compass. Depending on where their moral compasses stands a user can create divine energy, demonic or destructive energy, or somewhere in-between. The power of the moral energy rises when the energy is being used in a fight that appeals to the position of their moral compass. *'Spiritual Energy:' *'Physical Energy:' Elite Energy Mages are able to use Energy Magic to create Physical Energy, which is just that. Non-supernatural types of energy like kinetic energy. This energy is very limited in what it can do because the user is only able to generate the energy and not manipulate it. *'Battle Aura:' **'Katsu:' Common Spells Trivia *Energy Magic was heavily inspired by Utility fog and self-reconfigurable modular robots. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Energy Magic